


A Specially Curated Experience

by MaroMaro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, AU - Love Hotel, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Surprisingly Vanilla Victor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a bit of voyeurism, crack with feelings, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroMaro/pseuds/MaroMaro
Summary: Maybe he should have guessed that Drunk Yuuri inviting him to his family's love hotel was less in the vein of, “Please, fuck me in the room that has a bed shaped like cup ramen,” and more, “Please, the industry in Hasetsu is dying and it's actually super nice, so please come see before my family's business goes bust and I have to reconsider my life.”





	A Specially Curated Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hear me out: I know love hotels don't work like this but suspend your disbelief and enjoy. This one is for the Discord, because they are encouraging and terrible in equal measure.

 

Maybe Victor should have guessed that Drunk Yuuri and Sober Yuuri were separate and very different beasts. It continues from this, that maybe he should have guessed that Drunk Yuuri inviting him to his family's love hotel was less in the vein of, “Please, fuck me in the room that has a bed shaped like cup ramen,” and more, “Please, the industry in Hasetsu is dying and it's actually super nice, so please come see before my family's business goes bust and I have to reconsider my life.”

 

It's not the sexiest proposition Victor had expected to receive in regards to those famous Japanese love hotels, but at least he gets to sleep in a huge round bed weirdly fashioned to look like a skating rink. He isn't sure how this particular fantasy is meant to go, and he is somewhat appalled at himself that he hasn't found a way to sexualise the concept before now. Figure skating and sex can combine thematically but certainly not in practice, Victor thinks, but he will begin to rethink that philosophy after his first dream about blowing Yuuri after everyone else has left Ice Castle Hasetsu.

 

He briefly wonders if that's what the Katsukis intended when they put him in his room but, after a moment of indulgence with that theory, Victor figures it is probably a bizarre attempt to reduce homesickness they assume he's feeling, as if he wasn't completely in love with being here from day one.

 

 **

 

Yutopia Akatsuki, as it turns out, is not like the anonymous, somewhat seedy kind of love hotels Victor read about on Buzzfeed when he was researching the concept, hungover in Sochi and feeling sorry for himself when he learned that Yuuri had already checked out of the hotel. Yutopia Akatsuki is like a fancy sex therapist's office. You can ask for advice and recommendations and people see your face and really, all of this both makes so, so much sense when it comes to Yuuri's personality but also, somehow, doesn't at all.

 

Yuuri is confusing. Yuuri seems to value the hotel for what it provides to the town, and happily helps out his family, unabashedly giving recommendations to guests as if he himself has tested each room with a perfect mix of objectivity and passion. Maybe he has, Victor thinks, but it's quite clear that Yuuri has never had a lover himself. Having excellent business strategies and being generally sex positive does not make one a slayer of hearts, but _oh, how he could be_. Victor knows it.

 

Victor fancies himself a man of the world but finds his personal tour of the facility by Business-Face Yuuri to be confronting, even with Makkachin following them around, effectively cutting all kinds of tension. What happened to simple, nice beds and maybe a sweet, egg-shaped vibrator for when one starts feeling a bit more adventurous? He says as much to Yuuri, who shrugs and explains the issues Japanese people often have with finding time for sex, as well as the cultural barrier in expressing intimacy.

 

Feeling schooled on culture but also extremely vanilla after ending their tour with a mock-up sexy dentist's office, Victor retreats to his room that night and sprawls out on the bed, wondering what scenarios have played out in this very space. Do they think of Yuuri? Is that the way this room is marketed? He doesn't yet know enough Japanese to read the summaries of each room that are displayed in the foyer, but he assumes that parents don't typically pimp out the concept of their son's sexuality to sell a hotel room.

 

He wants to talk to Yuuri a bit more, not content with the impersonal chat they'd had earlier. Yuuri is clearly still getting his head around the fact that Victor is here at all, and Victor is still getting his head around the fact that a couple might be using dentistry tools to rekindle their marriage not so far away from him. Victor wants to approach Yuuri as casually as one can when you've shown up so suddenly, but as he pads down the hall to Yuuri's door, he hears a faint buzzing noise, accompanied by quiet moans. About twenty different images flood his brain at once, and he feels the blood drain from his face and pool in his abdomen.

 

Once he has tiptoed back to his room, Victor takes all of five quick strokes to come, zeroing in on the image of Yuuri writing about under the hum of a sleek, expensive looking toy.

 

Makkachin spares him a glance that Victor swears is one of immense judgment, before she goes back to sleep.

 

**

 

Yuri Plisetsky arrives the next day, furious with betrayal because of Victor and now, confusion, at his surroundings. The kid pretends to be very cool, but wastes no time piling himself and his luggage into the tiny, repurposed storage room the Katsukis hurriedly prepared for him, as soon as he finishes the convenience store choco-pan Victor handed to him. The bread was a peace offering for apparently luring the teenager to a sex hotel, as well as a trauma recovery treat that may be necessary, if Yuri's expression upon seeing Yuuri hand a bag of sex paraphernalia to a middle-aged couple was any indication.

 

Yuri does not get the same exhaustive tour of all the sex rooms as Victor did. This gives Victor a weird sense of joy, that Yuuri apparently views him as more sexual a being than he does a 15 year old. An optimistic prospect, indeed.

 

The next day, Yuri pointedly pretends to not be interested in a room where people, Victor assumes from the props, explore their sexuality through some kind of cat-based role play.

 

Once everybody gets over the hectic nature of being gatecrashed by an angry and somewhat sexually confused teenager and they remember they're meant to be training as world-class figure skaters do, Victor is a bit floored by Yuuri's attempt to evoke the concept of _eros_ through a pork and rice dish. Victor can't argue against it being a particularly delicious dish, but he has to bite his tongue to keep from questioning the incongruence between the Yuuri potentially _fucking himself_ a few nights ago and the Yuuri, blushing like mad when asked to think of what sexual love means to him. It seems likely that it will be deemed a horrible breach of privacy for Victor to bring this up, so he summons the coaching-genius he hopes he has somewhere in him and says, “Let's do it.”

 

**

 

When Yuuri announces 'love' as his theme for the skating season, it feels, in equal parts, perfect and also a bit on the nose. His family's hotel is a fairly well-known establishment among the skating media, so his announcement at a press conference in Fukuoka earns a few snickers. Yuuri takes it in his stride. Or, at least Victor assumes he does, because he's still running on a lot of body language interpretation and a few words here and there that string together much more pleasantly when he's being directly addressed. Such is the way with languages, he supposes.

 

Yuuri's family seem pleased and shoot him unreadable glances, as if trying to translate into his soul rather than doing the obvious thing and _just telling him_.

 

** 

 

By October, Victor is more or less accustomed to the stark contrast between Athlete Yuuri and Business Yuuri. The gap is lessening as time plods on, but Victor won't consider it a done deal until Yuuri discusses the benefits of silicone as a non-porous sex toy material during his five minute water break at Ice Castle. So far, no dice. That said, Victor is quite a tactile person and Yuuri doesn't seem displeased, on any measure, by this aspect of their relationship's progress. At least, not now that he's used to Victor being a human person who looks pretty close to average in the mornings before he finds a coffee.

 

Yuuri is devastatingly attractive when he skates his short program, a brief he continues to nail well past his win at Victor's hastily thrown together competitive ice show, against Yuri Plisetsky. Victor couldn't ask for a better second life for his old costume. It gets to touch Yuuri in all the ways Victor is still dreaming about, dreams that make him glad to be sleeping alone, lest he traumatise Yuuri with his sudden, sleep-fogged orgasms from across the room or, god forbid, the same bed.

 

The sterility of their Beijing hotel rooms leaves Victor parched. No dreams, just the same smells and sensations of all the figure skating competitions he's experienced in years past. He misses the release, which has become as much emotional as physical, and misses sleeping in his weird ice rink sex room with Makkachin at his feet – a strange, new reality he is completely on board with.

 

Is it really a surprise then that Victor, stunned by Yuuri's spontaneous quad-flip in his free skate, bowls them both flat onto the ice with a kiss he's been saving for months?

 

Yuuri apparently thinks so, but Yuuri may just be easily surprised.

 

** 

 

Back in Hasetsu, Yuuri is more bold with Victor but, conversely, suddenly more reserved with hotel guests. Victor tries to find it in his heart to be saddened by this, as it could very well be detrimental to business – although, the Katsukis had held down the fort for five years without him and surely Yuuri wasn't giving guests advice before that, as a teenager, but also who even knows. No one has offered up any information.

 

Yuuri does accept and occasionally initiate goodnight kisses now. This is a spectacular development and Victor holds on for extra, tiny fractions of seconds every night. In the past, he has understood the unspoken invitations that usually accompany a kiss at the door. Yuuri's body offers no such invitation, or at least not explicitly enough that Victor is willing to push for one to be spoken aloud. He ends most of these encounters by running his hand through Yuuri's hair, gently stroking down his arm until their fingers tangle softly together, briefly. Then they go their separate ways to bed, and Victor hopes that Yuuri understands that he's cared for.

 

Victor could, of course, say it but he's never had to before. He doesn't think he knows how.

 

** 

 

They give each other handjobs in a cramped hotel room in Moscow and Victor wants to shout it out the window, but they're the kind that don't open and also Yuuri would definitely kill him. It's the night before the Rostelecom Cup begins, and Yuuri seems enamoured by the concept of being in Victor's home country.

 

“I said once that you should be who you are, Victor,” Yuuri explains, when questioned by Victor. “And you seemed really happy to talk in Russian on the phone just before.”

 

Victor could pick apart the sentiment and say something about how he feels more 'himself' in Hasetsu than he ever has before, but he can concur on the whole speaking Russian thing. He does miss speaking so freely, despite his relative fluency in English, and seeing Yuuri blush ever so slightly as he explains his logic is all it takes for Victor to dive back in for more kisses. Yuuri makes an unspeakably beautiful sound as Victor presses his fingertips into the bare strip of skin between Yuuri's ridden up t-shirt and unbuttoned jeans. It feels more intimate than minutes prior, when they'd brought each other to orgasm, leaving damp patches on the bed that they are now pretending aren't there.

 

**

 

Victor sits with Yuuri's sister in the vet's waiting room while Makkachin's surgery is finalised. The pup will be fine, and Victor can breathe again. He thinks of Yuuri, competing in Moscow under what he hopes is a relatively forgiving Yakov. He thinks of how he was sent back to Hasetsu to be there for his old dog, and how Mari is sitting with him, a supportive piece of a puzzle that Victor would never have factored into the equation before making his hasty decision to coach Yuuri in Japan.

 

They can't make a lot of conversation. Victor has picked up quite a lot of Japanese but doesn't really know how to convey the intricate emotions that he needs in order to express how much this means to him. He hopes she knows. He hopes Yuuri's parents know. He especially hopes that Yuuri, all the way in Russia, knows.

 

Mari taps his arm, and Victor realises the vet has come out of surgery, with good news and permission for Victor to talk to his anaesthetised dog for a few minutes before they go back to the hotel for the evening and leave Makkachin for overnight observation. He finds however, as he sits down by the operating table, that he has no words. He feels like he has spent the last eight months relearning what it is to express himself, and everything he comes up with feels wrong, or comes up short in the face of nearly losing his best friend.

 

Instead of babbling to a dog that can't understand him, anaesthetic or not, Victor buries his face in Makkachin's curly fur and listens to her steady heartbeat.

 

**

 

Yuuri invites himself into Victor's room when he returns from Rostelecom, exhausted and a little downtrodden by fourth place, but cautiously pleased to have qualified for the finals in Barcelona. Victor hopes Yuuri can't detect what Victor feels are the incredibly obvious vibes of a room that has been jerked off in many times in recent months. If he does, Yuuri doesn't say anything.

 

They chat a bit about Makkachin's surgery, about how to prepare for Barcelona, and how Yuuri ought to let Victor treat them to business class flights. Victor wants to chat about how a round bed is a weird shape to fit two people on, about how soft Yuuri's skin is, and how he would quite happily surgically fuse himself onto Yuuri as his big spoon.

 

He doesn't say any of this, and nothing sexual happens that night, or any others leading up to Barcelona. They do, however, sleep beside one another every night from then on.

 

**

 

Yuuri buys a pair of gold rings while they shop in Barcelona and Victor thinks he might die of emotional overload unless he calms down and reminds his body and brain that things are just getting good and that they need to find some chill before Yuuri realises he's a crazy person.

 

He does a good job at impersonating someone calm and loving as Yuuri slides a ring onto his finger, and Yuuri only looks somewhat terrified when Victor announces at dinner, to their fellow competitors, that it's an engagement ring. He has no idea where this sureness came from and he adds it to the long list of Things Yuuri and Victor Very And Desperately Need To Discuss, a list which is quickly added to again when Yuuri, confronted by memories of last year's Sochi banquet, reveals that he remembers nothing after 8 o'clock.

 

Drunk Yuuri and Sober Yuuri are apparently not best friends, and Yuuri looks like he wants to disappear into the floor as Chris recounts dance battles, poles and various states of undress. Victor wonders if maybe Yuuri will need time to himself back at the hotel, but is instead, behind closed doors, treated to a hesitant but altogether wonderful blowjob. Yuuri's hand takes care of the root of Victor's cock that his mouth can't reach, and Victor feels the gold band, cool against sensitive flesh, and barely remembers to warn Yuuri before he comes.

 

**

 

 _I don't want to go back_ , Victor thinks. _Not without you, not if you're retiring and staying in Japan_ , he wants to say. _Not when we could continue how things are, coach and skater, living in your adorably strange sex hotel with your parents who use their own personal anecdotes as advice for guests_ , he bargains silently. He says none of it, and watches Yuuri's sleeping form, tense from their earlier argument about an impending retirement that Victor is apparently meant to have already known about.

 

_Please, don't leave me._

 

**

 

Yuuri breaks Victor's world record score in the free skate and Victor finds himself agreeing to come back to the sport. The look on Yuuri's face is its own reward there, and Victor decides to deal with the rest as it comes, after the competition.

 

Yakov makes it clear that Victor announcing his return minutes before Yuri skates is not very professional or appreciated. He says something about how eight months spent at that sex hotel has given Victor an inappropriate sense of timing. Victor isn't really sure what that means, and he turns to Yuri, who has taken off his headphones and has asked about whether Yuuri is staying on, too. Was Victor the only one who hadn't known that retirement was a possibility?

 

Victor simply hugs Yuri, who tells him to “fuck off back to Katsudon's weird bedroom.”

 

_How have I never seen Yuuri's room?_

 

** 

 

Yuuri's silver medal reflects the light from Barcelona's modest sunset. Victor, a year ago, may have been inclined to call it spectacular but he is a changed man who only has eyes for Hasetsu.

 

With that said, it does seem as though Victor will soon have to say goodbye to his ice rink room and the thought leaves him with a strange feeling in his stomach that he knows he will have to address at some point. Maybe it will be easier to leave, knowing Yuuri will follow him to Russia and they can start their new life in Victor's St Petersburg apartment, left dormant since April.

 

“Maybe I'll get us a round bed,” Victor says, poking Yuuri softly in the cheek as they lay on pushed-together twin beds. “I don't know how I feel about right angles anymore.”

 

“Please don't,” Yuuri shoots back, a look of desperation in his eyes at what Victor is so sure had come out in jest.

 

Victor meets Yuuri's stare. "Oh?"

 

“I'm looking forward to a real bed, like I had in Detroit,” he says, his smile carrying a tiredness that has probably built over months.

 

Yuuri hasn't ever discussed Detroit that much. Victor knows he misses Phichit but that's a given and they talk on Facetime as regularly as he would expect someone of Yuuri's introverted nature to initiate.

 

“I was confused for a while,” Yuuri continues. “I see so many couples come to Yutopia and they leave looking so relaxed and like they've found something there they couldn't find at home.”

 

Victor doesn't interrupt. He simply watches Yuuri try to find the right words.

 

“So, like - people in Japan sometimes have to leave their homes to find intimacy, right? Because their homes are busy and they just... can't get that privacy, you know? But Yutopia already _is_ my home. So where am I meant to go?”

 

“Hotel rooms,” Victor offers, suddenly understanding. “Normal, private little rooms. No frills. Like in Beijing and Moscow.”

 

“I guess so,” Yuuri replies. “I didn't really think about it until recently, but as soon as we started... you know, it kind of turned the tables and I didn't know how to talk to guests anymore, or to you, and I didn't know if you wanted to do it in a room where so many other people have already had sex, and--”

 

Victor places a finger gently over Yuuri's mouth and chuckles. “Yuuri, you could make a move anytime, anywhere, and I would be powerless to say no.”

 

“Maybe we can start with here?”

 

Yuuri looks nervous and like he didn't mean to say those words aloud, but nevertheless punctuates the proposition with a soft kiss to Victor's fingertip. Victor is ready to celebrate a maturely-handled conversation about intimacy and thinks there's no better way to do so than to get Yuuri out of his pyjamas and worship every inch of him.

 

 **

 

Post-exhibition, post-banquet and post-numerous rounds of what Victor can only categorise as excellent sex, the pair return to Hasetsu. Hasetsu feels like home, and Victor doesn't know how he'll leave it without being a very publicly emotional wreck, but that's a problem to face in a couple of weeks.

 

The first order of business is to see what kind of room Yuuri has been hiding in all these months, and to see if he can't be convinced to show Victor where he keeps that toy.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, as if it were obvious. “It's a Jenny's.”

 

“I don't think I understand.”

 

“You know, like Denny's, the American diner?” Yuuri explains. “But copyright means it's Jenny's. Not that I think Denny's administration would come after us.”

 

Victor understands only once he is shown the room, which appears to be, as described, styled after the diner. A few booths packed into one side, and a counter with a drinks fridge behind it on the other. It's a cute little imitation and probably not one of the fancier rooms, and especially incongruous with the bed that folds out when you dismantle one of the booths. It is lit entirely by a particularly luminous floor lamp, a prop among many small nick-nacks that show this to be a person's bedroom rather than a hotel room currently in use.

 

Victor can kind of see why Yuuri is looking forward to a real bed and cannot wait to throw him onto the plush expanse of the king sized bed waiting for them in St Petersburg.

 

“I used to have an actual room in the living quarters behind the hotel but they moved a lot around when I was away, and I didn't really give much notice when I came back. My parents thought I'd feel at home somewhere American, I guess,” Yuuri continues, and switches on the main light, which Victor can tell is a dim, seedy light made to reflect the timelessness of a 24-hour diner.

 

“I was more into Chipotle though, to be honest,” he concludes, flashing Victor a smile that could sustain him for days.

 

Victor takes Yuuri's hand and rubs his thumb along the gold band – a habit he has developed quite rapidly. “Do you want to stay in here tonight?” he asks. “We don't have to, if you're more comfortable in the ice rink room.”

 

“Let's try here tonight,” Yuuri replies. “The bed is pretty short, though. We can move back to yours if it's too small.”

 

Victor let's go of Yuuri's hand in order to lie down on the bed and test this theory, and finds that his feet do touch the next booth. Nothing unmanageable, especially not when you're a man transfixed by love.

 

“I think we can make it work,” he says, and reaches out for Yuuri again, feeling that this bed, however awful, will be significantly more pleasant once Yuuri joins him.

 

Yuuri places one knee on the bed, ready to climb on, when Victor sits up. “Wait,” he says, hand on Yuuri's knee and meeting confused eyes with a guilty look of his own. “I have a single confession and then we can go back to pretending we're in a diner. A few nights after I arrived, I was going to come here to talk to you, but...”

 

“But?”

 

“I heard some buzzing. Like a – you know. A toy,” Victor says, awkward under Yuuri's gaze.

 

“Well, yeah,” Yuuri says, shrugging. “I don't recommend stuff based on nothing.”

 

“Imagining it drove me crazy for months.”

 

A blush spreads over Yuuri's cheeks, but appears to take a backseat to Yuuri's intentions. “I mean, I guess I could show you,” he says, eyes darting toward an out-of-place tallboy. “But I've got the real thing now. Do I really need to pretend anymore?”

 

“What's wrong with both?” Victor asks. “I'm not intimidated by robot intervention. Much.”

 

“What was it you said months ago? That people should only need a small egg vibrator?”

 

Victor's eyebrows shoot up and he crawls off the bed only to be blocked by Yuuri.

 

“If you're expecting an egg, you might be a bit shocked,” he says, and guides Victor back towards the bed, straddling him once he's sufficiently subdued by Yuuri's sudden but very welcome authoritative tone. “You'll see it when I feel like it.”

 

With all the plans laid out, ready for a new chapter to begin, Victor is pretty sure he can deal with uncertainty such as that. Tomorrow is another day.

 

 **

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [ Tumblr ](https://marochre.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
